


Why does everyone cry?

by charmedlily



Series: My sad one shots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I was depressed when I wrote this, I'm Sorry, Sad, beware the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmedlily/pseuds/charmedlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione finally admits that she doesn't have all the answers in a letter to Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why does everyone cry?

_Dear Harry,_

_Why does everyone cry when they are happy or sad? Okay so maybe not everyone, but I still don't understand why they cry when they're happy or sad. Well I guess I can understand why they cry when they're sad, but why do they cry when they're happy? For once I do not have an answer, I know you probably just keeled over in shock, I mean; I'm Hermione_ _Jane Granger the 'insufferable know-it-all' according to Professor Snape and I don't have an answer to why people cry_ _when they're happy, and I was hoping that maybe you would have an answer. Write back soon._

_Love from,_

_Hermione_


End file.
